Death's Illusion
by T-Bisqit
Summary: One-Shot. If the truth isn't put on the tombstones of the dead, they might just get up one day and change it themselves...KaixRei


**Hiya!!! **I was bored one day...so...enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade!!

**--------------------------------------**

** Death's Illusion **

_It was too much for him_. He had to get out of there. He felt as if the air around him was closing in and squeezing the oxygen out of his lungs. Crimson eyes darted around the room trying to locate a window. Having found one, the young man swiftly rushed over and greedily sucked the cold winter air into his bursting lungs.

With a shaking pale hand, the young man ran his fingers through his blue, two-toned hair. He clutched his silver pendant with his other hand; the initials '**_K.H_**', engraved in it. The nervous wreck hat presently stood in front of the window was indeed, Kai Hiwatari.

His eyes moved back and forth while he contemplated on whether or not jumping out the window would be a good idea at the moment. The suggestion was quickly pushed to the back of his mind seeing as he would've survived if he had jumped anyways.

Kai had just gotten back from Italy. He'd been perfectly fine until he saw his- _their _old room,_ their_ bed and _their_ furniture.

Kai surveyed the room. _'It looks just the same, as if nothing ever happened_'.

Suddenly overcome with grief, the young man threw himself onto the bed. His head had been buried in the pillow but he snapped straight up when he caught the scent. '_His scent...' _That train of thought had quickly led to _more _tears.

Everything in the room he looked at made him want to cry even more. He had never felt so down, so empty, so_ alone._

He stared intently at the ruby hairbrush he had given his koi for Christmas. The ruby colour of the hairbrush reflected the crimson of Kai's own glistening eyes.

That's when Kai tried to make his escape. He was reaching for the golden handles of the front door, when he noticed the large mirror in the hallway. Seeing it violently triggered a memory in Kai's mind.

He saw a young man- a year or two younger than himself- looking into the mirror with a ruby hairbrush in his hand, slowly brushing his long raven tresses over and over and over again. The hair had been tangle-free but the young man had insisted on brushing it everyday in that exact mirror and with the same brush.

It was an act that used to annoy Kai but now, he would give anything just to feel the silky black hair in between his fingers again. Or see those amber eyes gaze on him with open admiration. Those same golden orbs that seemed to be trapped in the mirror and staring at him with a look of sorrow.

Wanting to see the young man smile, Kai reached out towards the mirror. The moment Kai's hands touched the cold glass; the amber eyed man's reflection disappeared, leaving the mirror blank again.

Hot rage started to build up inside of Kai. The mirror had been toying with him, playing with his emotions. He was just about to smash the looking glass but thought better of it. It wouldn't have been smart to destroy the mirror considering its valuability and not money wise, mind you.

With one last look at the vanity, Kai opened the front door and rushed out into the bitter cold air. The front door slammed shut and the house became silent again.

While shutting the gate, Kai gazed at the porch of the house, seemingly lost in another memory. It was on that very porch that Kai's lover had passed away. His koi had been in a hurry to get inside the house while it was raining. Unfortunately, he had caught a cold and Kai had to take care of him. One day when Kai had gone out to buy groceries, his koi had tried to sneak out of the house. By the time Kai had gotten home, his lover was already dead on the front porch. According to the doctors, it was death from a bad case of pneumonia.

---------------------

A good five hours had past and Kai was still walking. The sky was starting to get dark as well. Kai had no idea where he was going but wanted to be as far away as possible from his house to stop triggering such sorrowful memories.

Eventually, Kai ended up at the town cemetery. Without knowing, he found his koi's simple grave. It was a silver cross beside a stone tiger with these few words on it:

_Devoted and faithful_

_Rei Kon_

_He loved, was loved and died._

The bluenette put his head down on the soft soil of the grave and cried, _real tears_. He wasn't ashamed anymore. He didn't care anymore. The tears found their own way out of his eyes and onto the grave of his lover.

Lying on the grave crying for the rest of the night sounded like a good idea to Kai but he didn't think the groundskeeper would appreciate that. So, Kai got up and walked, like a zombie, through the 'city of the dead'. It seemed so small in comparison to the living. Thousands upon thousands of graves covered the cemetery's soft soil. They varied in size and shape but they were all colored white, a sign of peace.

Deeper into the cemetery, the tombstones were grey and cracked. Either the words on them were disappearing or fading away but most of the flowers were dead. Kai figured that he was in the oldest part of the cemetery.

When he was sure that he was alone, Kai hid himself in a thick patch of dead flowers and fell asleep. By the time he awoke, the sky was pitch black. There was no moon to provide any light so that Kai could find his way back.

He felt around the crosses, read the names off the tombstones with his fingers, but still wasn't able to find his way back to Rei's grave. It was too dark!

Kai fell to his knees in frustration. He didn't have the strength to carry on anymore. He rested his head on the tombstone in front of him, close to tears.

Then everything abruptly became quiet. It was so quiet Kai was able to hear his heartbeat, but he heard something else as well. It was a sound from somewhere close by, but Kai was positive he was alone in the cemetery! He sat paralyzed with terror, cold with fright. Ready to shout, prepared to die.

Suddenly, the tombstone he was leaning on began to move. Kai jumped to the grave that lay nearby with a startled gasp. His crimson eyes widened as a dead man emerged from where he had just been sitting. Though it was dark, Kai was able what was on the dead man's grave. It read:

_Here lies Tyson Kinomiya_

_Died at the age of forty-one_

_He loved his family,_

_Was kind, honourable_

_And died in the grace of the Lord._

The deceased man read what on the tombstone as well. He then picked up a sharp stone off the path and carefully began to scrape off the words. With the same stone, he wrote in crooked letters:

_Here lies Tyson Kinomiya_

_Died at the age of forty-one_

_He sped his grandfather's death with unkindness, as_

_He wished to inherit his fortune_

_He tortured his wife,_

_Abandoned his children,_

_Deceived his friends,_

_Robbed everyone he could_

_And died wretched._

The dead man stood motionless, inspecting what he had written. Then Kai heard another noise and turned around to see that all the graves were open. All dead had emerged and all had replaced the text on their tombstones with the truth.

Now every grave displayed that those who lay buried there in the cemetery had been _malicious, dishonest, hypocrites, liars, thieves, _and performed every disgraceful or abominable action.

They were all writing the same thing at the exact time. They wrote the terrible and holy truth, of which every body was, or pretended to be, when they'd been alive.

Something clicked in Kai's mind. 'If these people are writing something than Rei must have written something too!'

Kai was running now without any fear, searching for Rei, sure, that he would find him. He recognized Rei immediately. He looked as beautiful in death as he had once looked when he had been still living. His long raven hair moved around in the wind.

Below the statue of the tiger, where Kai had read the words:

_Devoted and faithful_

_Rei Kon_

_He loved, was loved and died._

Kai now saw:

_Having gone out into the rain one day_

_In order to deceive his lover,_

_Rei Kon caught a cold and died._

----------------

Apparently, the next morning the groundskeeper found Kai lying on the ground, unconscious, beside a musty ruby hairbrush with Rei Kon engraved in it. Above Kai's head, the words 'I'm sorry' were written crookedly in the dust.

**_Umm...ya...that is a VERY pointless story I know but...it had to be written. It may seem a bit confusing though. I don't even understand it! But either way, make sure to REVIEW! Or maybe even give me some suggestions on how I could have improved this weird story. Anyways till next time..._**

_**- T-Bisqit**_


End file.
